A New Love
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: A kind of spin off my story A Ghost Hunt Story. The reasoning behind John and Masako's odd behavior. Might make a little more sense if you read the other story.


Everything had changed for Masako recently, just a few days ago Naru had told everyone that he was Oliver Davis. It had shocked her at first, and then made her angry, but in the end she was just upset. Naru no longer had a reason to go out with her, and she had no reason to make him. She didn't show her feelings though, she didn't want it to be obvious how empty she felt.

The day after the secret was out they all left for England to solve a case given to them. Masako had offered to shuttle everyone to the airport in an attempt to sit next to Naru for a while. However in the end Mai and Lin were on either side of him, both in the shuttle AND in the plane. She was stuck next to John and Ayako on either side of her. Her eyes wandered over to the blonde priest who had started to rest on her shoulder. She blushed as she observed him from a closer point of view. He had a boyish look to him, but the shape of his face was defiantly a guy's. His eyes flutter open and they stared at each other for a second, until John shot up.

"I'm sorry Miss. Hara!" A light pink color graced his cheeks, his blonde bangs covered his eyes, making it hard for Masako to determine just what exactly had happened.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

Naru had a car pick them up from the airport so they could all head over to the Davis estate, and once again Masako was stuck between John and Ayako. She sighed, she wasn't the type to give up but with Mai acting weirder than normal the thought had crossed her mind.

Things at the Davis estate didn't get any better for her. All Naru focused on was the case at Devon's point amusement park, something about spirits tormenting park goers, honestly she couldn't concentrate. Masako was too busy watching Mai flutter around the kitchen. Mai walks over and hands everyone a cup of tea. Naru looks up shocked.

"How did you know where everything was?"

"I guessed." Mai replies. Normally something like this would make Masako steamed, but this time she didn't seem to mind. It was a shock for her to find out that Mai knew Naru's mom, Luella, but instead of feeling angry she felt like her insides were being torn out. She felt like crying her eyes out until she fell asleep.

After Mai and Luella's…scene Naru walked everyone out to one of his family's cars. Masako watched Naru's retreating form and sunk deeper into the leather seats.

The hotel that Naru had booked for them was very exquisite; in fact it was better than any hotel the TV station had booked for her. The entry way was granite and the foyer had a roaring fireplace. There was also a grand piano being played in the back. A man with white hair sat on the bench and a beautiful melody poured out, but however many girls swarmed around him he seemed to only look at the one girl in pigtails. Masako found herself wanting, wishing for something like that. A relationship where she was the only one in his eyes, the only one that mattered, but she knew that was something only given to the kind of heart. And lets face it she had practically black mailed Naru to go out with her.

Masako sighed and suddenly her face was inches away from John's.

"Miss Hara, Monk got the room key are you ready to head up?" His blue eyes convey concern, childishness, and something else Masako didn't recognize.

"S-sure, lets go." She found herself feeling extremely vulnerable back there, and she didn't like it. Vulnerability is for the weak, and she certainly wasn't weak.

What the group hadn't realized was that Naru had booked one huge suite for everyone. There were four different bedrooms and a kitchenette in the back corner, a huge sitting room and a large window with silk and velvet curtains.

"Wow, I. Love. Naru." Monk states as he throws himself on one of the beds in the closest room. Ayako sighed and took the room next to him, almost fainting when she seen the gorgeous bathroom. Masako sighed and walked over to one of the bedrooms on the other side of the suite, leaving John the one to the left of hers.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

It was around 11:45pm and Masako still couldn't sleep. In annoyance and anger she threw off the blankets and walked out of the room. Shoving her feet into her slippers she walks out of the bedroom and on to the balcony, the cool night air softly blowing her hair. She sighed and sat on the small swing in the corner of the medium sized porch. She was so absorbed in the city lights she hadn't noticed a figure appear behind her.

"Miss. Hara?" John cautiously walks out on the balcony.

"Oh, father Brown. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She feels embarrassed, and she's not sure why, after all, its just John. He hadn't been anything more to her that a co-worker, so why was he getting under her skin now?

"Oh, it's no trouble." He fidgets, his face glowing in the moon light it seemed. Masako tucks her hair behind her ear and scoots over.

"Would you like to sit?"

"S-sure." The swing moves just a bit as the priest sits down. "So, can't sleep?"

"Nope." Masako avoids his eyes, not wanting to get that odd feeling deep in her stomach she always got when she did.

"Would you like to talk about it?" His head tilts to the side as he looks to her.

"It's just that I'm not sure what to do anymore…" What was she doing? Masako had planed to stay quiet, insisting that nothing was wrong. Now she found herself spilling her feelings to someone she had hardly talked to, why?

"…And I think all I want now is just a guy who would be all mine, someone who only saw me." She gasps and blushes as what she just said registered in her mind. John leans back in the swing, his mind running a mile a minute. He decided to take a chance.

Masako feels his soft hand on her cheek, turning her head towards him. Her face reddens as John pulls her closer. He wasn't forceful in anyway, and just before their lips connect he gives her a chance to pull away. Masako isn't sure why, but she closes her eyes and gets that feeling in her stomach as his soft lips are on hers. When they part he rests his forehead on hers.

"I'm always here Miss. Hara."

~xoxo~xoxo~The Next Day~xoxo~xoxo~

They had all gotten picked up by the same driver and taken back to the Davis estate. When they had walked in Masako had noticed the slight pink color on Naru's cheeks and the odd skirt Mai was forced into. When Monk had announced their presence Mai had shoved something back in to Naru's hands. When Naru turned to look at the group Masako felt guilty for some reason, and she moves as far away from John as possible, that was until Mai questioned it.

"What's with the tension between you two?" Mai grabs Masako and John's wrists. When Masako knocks into John she tries to hide her blush.

"Mai!" Masako couldn't believe she had just wined; she never wined. In the end everyone ignored the little scene and concentrated on the case. While walking out of the house John whispered in her ear.

"You okay Miss. Hara?" The concern in his eyes makes her smile.

"Masako."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Masako, please." He grins and hugs her lightly.

"Masako, I love you." His face was bright red, but she knew he spoke the truth.

"I love you too." She reaches up and places a chaste kiss on his cheek.


End file.
